Harry Smith
Harry Smith (born September 10th 2000) is the main character of The Bully TV series. He is known for beating up, teasing and insulting people at Peeside High School, the high school he currently attends as sixth year student; he is a member of the Farthead house there. He has been suspended four times but has never been expelled, so he is on his last chance. He is additionally notable for often landing in trouble with the police, doing big farts and flirting with girls. In the TV series he is voiced by Peter Burns. His favourite TV shows and comic book series are Horrid Henty and Zapper Rapper. He has also likes the vintage TV show Gross Class 1000. He mostly eats junk food and is a regular customer at the Whoopie-Whoppie restaurant; he also ate at Gobble N' Fart before it closed. He notoriously dislikes eating vegetables and macaroni. He enjoys gaming, therefore he loves going to the Noiseworld Video Arcade, often dumping all his pocket money into the machines. His favourite genres of music are heavy metal, dubstep, jazz fusion and punk rock and his favourite musical artists are The Murderers, Black Night and Euphoria Equals DJ. He has a long-standing hatred for the disbanded hard rock band The Devil's Fry; he met the band's singer Dave Frye (who was run over by a big lorry) when he attended a session of 4M Streetdumb with David Marshall, as Dave was temporarily employed as a road safety instructor. Harry additionally runs his own club called The Black Foot Gang, which many of his friends have joined. Many people have left and joined it in the past, though it has been decreasingly stable for a while now. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Harry appears slightly taller and more muscular; he is hoping the latter trait will get him more girls. Relationships Family Harry Smith lives with his younger brother James Smith in the town of Colham. Him and James do not get on and have had many fights, some of which have been physical; Harry dislikes him for being a goody-goody. In recent episodes, Harry is shown to be a jerk to him. His parents are Liam Smith and Grace Smith (née Grace Sherwood). At home, his parents treat him "horribly", as once he was forced to eat an out-of-date can of baked beans. Even though Harry doesn't often show it, he cares for his family, who also care for him. Liam also shares a few of his interests, which they respect each other for. Sexual status Harry Smith is heterosexual, and has had crushes on many girls, including a Genesiscide College student named Pamela Milne. He dated a girl named Michelle Milton for two months, but was dumped after she found out that he is a bully. Another failed relationship was one with Zoe Kennedy - this ended thanks to one of Morten Larsen's sneaky fishing rod tricks in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date, though Zoe has now forgiven Harry for the incident. The pair started going out again in Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool, but broke up a second time in Harry Smith's Prison. Zoe also works as a fort sentry in the Black Foot Gang. Before these events, he had a crush on the now deceased Iona MacEachern. In Harry Smith's New Idol, him and four other guys (Edvard Andersson, Nick Jones, Morten Larsen, David Marshall) had a crush on the young singer Lisa Johnson. In the episode The New Girl in 3F, he showed attraction towards Ellie McCoy, and he started a relationship with her in Harry Smith Watches King Pooey. They broke up in Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! when they, David and Morten were arrested for ruining Freya Clifton's birthday. Harry also chatted up a Japanese student known as Tomoko Kobayashi. Though this didn't develop into the pair going out, they are known to be friendly with each other; the latter once asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend for a day, showing a sign of trust. In terms of physical attractiveness, he is shown to be appealing to some of the girls in his class but not others; he is placed at number 5 in the current Girls Popularity Scale. Other relationships Harry's best friend is David Marshall. He also gets along well with Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington, Alan Ross and Blair Cameron, although he picks on the latter two sometimes. Since the events in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, Harry has formed stronger friendships with the Nordics and Patrick McCrae; Morten is on particularly good terms with Harry in return for saving him and his cousins from peril in the game. He also cares a lot for Edvard Andersson, feeling extreme guilt when a prank in the form of honking the RustBucket 2000's horn led to Edvard's heart stopping and his subsequent hospitalisation in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever. He is somewhat relieved to know that this appeared to work in Edvard's favour as it drew attention to a damaged valve in his heart, which has now been replaced. Ever since The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter, his friendships with Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson have vanished. Harry additionally has a rivalry with his neighbour Mae MacDonald and many members in her gang The Confidential Cuties Club. His other neighbour is a notoriously grumpy man called Dominic Bray, who he refers to as 'the old geyser'. He doesn't get along with anyone in The Perfect Pansies Club, which is led by James Smith. He once joined James' club, though this was only so he could be invited to Gordon Cameron's birthday party at Dundundun Karting Stadium. Harry's bad behaviour leads to conflicts with his class teacher Catriona McMillan. She is always relieved whenever Harry is absent from school. Despite disliking each other, they both have similar interests, though they refuse to believe this. He is also on notoriously poor terms with Anthony Amsden and Fingal MacLachlan. PC Chernov also has a deep hatred for him, as he would often give him into trouble. Eventually, he shot Harry on the face; despite this he survived. However, PC Chernov lost his job and he was at Dundundun Prison, which Harry considers ironic. School exams Harry is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Design and Technology and ICT for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - F *Chemistry - C *Design and Technology - D *English - D *ICT - D *Mathematics - D *Physical Education - C *Physics - F Overall grade - D Appearances To date, Harry has made at least some sort of appearance in every episode except for the following: *Gail Webster Takes a Bath *Daniel May Goes Home *Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *James Smith's Perfect Day *Morten Larsen's Cousins *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Edvard Andersson at University *Daniel May's Return to College *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *James Smith: BE QUIET! *Bjørn Henriksen's Drunk Driving *Annabella Nylund Makes Chiptune *Edvard Andersson's Appointment *Patrick McCrae and the CloudySound Spambots *Morten Larsen's Fury *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *Samuel Davidson's Prison Life *Christine Peel at Dundundun Jelly School There may be more episodes in the future that do not feature Harry at all. He only makes brief appearances in a few of the episodes he is seen in, and he appears in Sally Brittan Gets Spots with no lines. Harry is additionally confirmed to be a main character in an upcoming miniseries called The Adventures of Harry Smith and Company. Video game appearances Harry is a main character in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and the rest of the Black Foot Gang team up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to defeat an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. He is mainly an all-around fighter with melee advantages, although his reputation of annoying people makes him twice as likely to be attacked in battle. He also becomes more friendly with the Nordics and Patrick McCrae in the game. He is confirmed to be a main character in its upcoming sequel The Bully RPG 2. Harry and David Marshall are main characters in The Bully: The Shooting. Here, the pair are sent to investigate a shooting in Chocthorpe and are given guns by the Pedian Government so they can shoot suspects. Harry also appears in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the medium weight class with his own kart called the Potty Racer, which has balanced stats. He is a playable character in The Bully: Wrestling Match and the upcoming The Bully: Board Race. Reception Harry Smith has received positive reception from both fans and critics. He has been praised for being hilariously immature, and for being a good twist on a cartoon character. Quotes *"NOOOOOOO!" - appears in various episodes *"IT'S NOT FAIR!" - appears in various episodes *"Shut up, stinky nappy poo-poo baby!" - appears in various episodes *"But I want to watch Horrid Henty!" - appears in various episodes *"Hey, I was watching that!" - appears in various episodes *"YEAH, GOBBLE N' FAAAAAART!" - appears in Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond *"I've just beaten my brother!" - appears in Harry Smith Tidies Up *"Fancy a day out, Demon?" - appears in Harry Smith and Demon *"Mum and dad want wind power? They're gonna get wind power!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Green Machine *"I NEED MORE MONEY!" - appears in Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick *"I hate sports day. It's pointless, and you have to wear baggy shorts." - appears in Harry Smith's Sports Day *"Did I just imagine all that?" - appears in Harry Smith's Horrible Homework *"I'd never thought that farting can make you so miserable..." - appears in Harry Smith Eats a Burrito *"Right...no more mister nice guy!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Football Fiend *"If you keep insisting on me becoming a goody-goody like you, I will send you to Athena!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Farthead Category:Gamers Category:Farters Category:Peeside High School students